


Nyx and Erebus

by Murder_Media



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Comfort Sex, Electrocution, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, One Shot Collection, POV Second Person, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Media/pseuds/Murder_Media
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decided to repost.</p><p>When the black sky met the sable of the world, she could not help but relate to the darkness that enshrouded Earth and neither could darkness himself. A series of one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Blazblue.
> 
> There is some smut in here, but is a lot more tame compared to my other works.

_November_

The month when he had first heard the news from her. The words that came from her mouth strung together perfectly in such ominous harmony that he had trouble deciphering whatever nonsensical melody she was spewing.

" _I am with child."_

That sentence alone was enough for him to feel like he was carrying the entire world on his shoulders. A myriad of emotions clouded his mind that day—much like thick fog settling on a calm sea shortly before the onset of a violent storm. He was confused, bewildered even as to how this came to fruition. If he was dreaming about the embodiment of his own self-doubt and insecurities.

" _How many weeks?"_

" _Eight, approximately."_

Befuddled.

Anxious.

Exasperated.

So many feelings for such a usually exuberant announcement and not one of them were the least bit positive.

Was he even ready to be the sire of his pup?

* * *

_December_

The month when they started weighing down their options and when he started mentally preparing himself for whatever decision was best suited for the wellbeing of their child. Rachel's belly was swelling at a an exceptionally fast rate, as if she were already in her second trimester. He was at first concerned at the sudden change in her stomach size, but was reminded of the shorter gravidity vampires had compared to humans when he confronted her.

The news was apparently too much for Rachel as well—her attitude towards being pregnant leaving her in a mess of sour moods and a few brief lapses into depression over the course of a few days. It was safe to say that a majority of her own emotional problems were caused by hormonal imbalance, but he could tell that she was also troubled by the thought of being a mother, and a particularly young one at that.

She would discuss the trials and tribulations of having a child with him during the majority of their days alone together when she was restless. Among them being:

How much time would they be willing to sacrifice to raise it?

Should they will it to someone to guarantee its safety?

How could they protect it from the likes of the imperator?

That last question left Rachel tossing and turning in bed—Ragna always having to comfort her on more than one occasion to get her to settle down. It was too late for any plans to terminate the pregnancy, and even if Rachel did put something like that into consideration, Ragna would never allow her to follow through with it. Even if he was hesitant to be a father, killing it would only make matters more complicated.

It was then that both decided it would be best to only raise the pup within the confines of Rachel's dimension than to have it visit Earth as well. Although Moonlight Castle was not as large as Earth, it would be a more suitable place for the child to thrive than Ragna's home world. They concluded that the only time it would ever get to see the human world was when it was old enough to hunt for blood.

Its protection from the clutches of that conceded wench and her bastards of servants will be their utmost priority.

* * *

_January_

The month when wind and snow started surrounding Rachel's estate.

It was also around this time that Rachel's belly started reaching its peak in size and when her mood swings started affecting the way she functioned during the night.

She would constantly complain about the cricks in her back, the swelling in her feet, and even disparaging comments about her stomach due to her own self consciousness. But to Ragna, Rachel's newly acquired motherly form proved to be a bit too tempting to not indulge in.

Her breasts grew more tender and sensitive from the over production of milk, her hips fuller and rounded to accommodate the extra weight the child placed on her small frame, and her scent laced with the strong smell of estrogen and hormones that made him feel dizzy each time he caught a whiff of it. He resisted having any kind of sex with her until her pregnancy was complete, but he could barely control himself when Rachel and their pup's sweet smell kept wafting into his nose.

He really did try to keep his desires at bay, but eventually it all just came gushing out when Rachel decided to make another offhanded comment about her appearance.

And that was when he felt more than inclined to remind his mate of how beautiful of a woman she was.

He stimulated her orally that night—his head buried between her thighs, one leg tucked under his arm and the other hoisted over his shoulder; a pillow placed under her back to prevent her body from cramping on her.

He made quick work with his mouth—his lips wrapped firmly around her tiny nub while his fingers moved slow and deep inside of her, twisting and turning upon each thrust he made. He kept at that same slow pace, taking his time to indulge in her rich, maternal scent while patiently waiting for her orgasm to approach. Her musk grew more intoxicating as she neared her climax, her hips bucking and legs twitching as she tried to last a little while longer.

He let go of her clit with a soft pop, nuzzling it with the tip of his nose before allowing his tongue to join his fingers in pleasuring her.

Rachel came with a soft whine after that, her juices splattering in her lover's mouth and coating his chin which the younger man lapped and drank up greedily without hesitation. Ragna rose from her legs soon after—scooting to Rachel's side and kissing her lips with unabashed affection, only letting go to tell her the words she needed to hear.

Beautiful.

Perfect.

Breathtaking.

Fearless.

He remembered the tears that she shed that night from his sudden tenderness, and enjoyed comforting her from her little bout of estrogen fueled happiness.

* * *

_February_

The 24th of February—the day on which Dragobete fell and the day on which she was born.

Ragna held his newborn securely in his arms while Rachel slept away in their coffin, exhausted from the ordeal of birthing their daughter.

Their pup was different from regular human children—her cries were high pitched chirps instead of wails, ears big and pointy, and eyes clenched tight together—unable to open them until she was at least two weeks of age.

Admittedly, he was eager to see which pair of eyes she had inherited from her parents—would they be bold and lime in color like her father's, or sharp and currant shaded like her mother's? Even if she doesn't bear the same irises as Ragna's, at least she had his hair.

It was short and wispy, strands of chiffon mane framing her neck and cheeks, creating a small halo around her dainty little head. She was so beautiful—just looking at her was enough for him to feel a slight tug at his heartstrings.

Ragna sighed, bringing his head down to press a soft kiss against her temple, but retracted when the tiny girl started to wiggle a bit at the contact. She cooed, arms moving and feet stretching as her hands tried searching for something to grab hold of. Ragna blinked, carefully moving his right arm from under her to hold a finger above her body. Her hands eventually found the digit, squeezing the stiff metal and cold leather as she laughed at the sensation. The noise akin to a chitter.

Ragna smiled gently as she twisted and pulled at his finger, his daughter kicking her legs up and down contently.

He looked at her face and admired the roundness of her cheeks and fullness of her curved lips. Despite her ghoulish and demonic heritage, her features were liken to that of an angel's.

Angelika.

Maybe he'll name her Angelika.

And maybe he was ready to be this girl's father.


	2. Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a tiny, tiny break from writing this pairing. Well, tiny to me is like not working on chapter summaries for a week and stuff while tiny for you guys is like half a year.

Hot.

It was too hot.

 **Way** too hot for his liking.

If heat were a guy he'd punch it in the dick right about now.

Ragna slowly rolled over on his side, careful not to disturb Rachel's light slumber, and kicked the sheets that covered him off of his body to allow some air to reach his skin. He closed his eyes, impatiently waiting for sleep to take him as he fanned himself with his hand.

Today was the day that Rachel thought it'd be good idea for Ragna to learn how to sleep in a coffin. At first, he was pretty okay with it—his girlfriend wanting him to sleep the same way as her not really a problem for him. But this heat, man... God, he hated it when it got too hot. Sleeping around outside makes you get used to the cold when you live a life of crime...

"This is ridiculous..." he grumbled under his breath as he stared down at the unconscious Rachel. "How do you live like this everyday?" it baffled him—bewildered him even. Maybe vampires can tolerate the heat more so than half-breeds, but shit—it was stifling enough even for a blood-sucker like her to at least crack the lid open!

He heard her sigh softly and squirm a little, mumbling a few incoherent words in her sleep. She was probably a little hot too, her night clothes consisting of only her (If they could be classified as such) underwear—a form fitting corset with garters and fishnets. Her hair was held up in a loose bun, a few thick blonde locks falling from her head to shape her cheeks.

Rarely would he ever see her sleep in such an outfit—usually she'd be wearing a nightgown, or something similar, but this? She looked like she just finished some sort of modeling shoot. Not that he was really complaining though—if it wasn't for the heat, just looking at her would be enough to lull his ass right to sleep.

Ragna continued to stare at her for a little longer—his eyes moving down her back to his favorite place on her body. He quickly averted his gaze however, a few "thoughts" already beginning to flood his head. The last thing he wanted was to be sweaty **and** have to deal with a hard on. There were two things that you just don't mix together and that's heat and sex. That's it. No question about it.

True, Rachel is the only girl he's had any sexual experience with, so he's yet to know what that would feel like, but he had an idea. He's jacked off in ninety degree weather before, and it is **not** fun.

But fuck were hormones a bitch in a half—you would think at his age they would calm down right about now.

He groaned, flipping over on his side to match Rachel's pose, trying to get more cozy. He can't sleep like this. If only he knew how this damn coffin locked and unlocked then maybe he could open it and get some fresh air in. He could wake Rachel up and ask her, but then she'd probably yell at him for rousing her soon after.

He thought about it for a moment then shrugged—he might as well just go for it. It'd be better than dying of a heat stroke anyway.

"Rachel." he whispered her name. It shouldn't take much to get her up—she fell asleep not too long ago.

"Rachel," he brought a hand to her shoulder and gently shook her when he didn't get a response. "Baby, wake up..."

The vampire stirred a bit, a tired grunt escaping her when she finally woke up. "Hmm...?" she glanced over her shoulder to look back at the younger man. "What is the matter...?" she asked, her voice already a bit raspy.

"You mind cracking open this thing for me? It's **really** hot in here. I'd do it myself, but uh..."

Rachel sighed and lazily sat up, switching her attention from him to the locks that adorned the inside of the coffin. She brought her hand to the line that shaped the lid and unhinged the bolts and bars that kept the casket shut. She lifted the lid once the latches were loose, continuing to do so until she felt a gust of wind which admittedly did feel good on her own skin.

"Is that better?"

"Much." he moved closer to kiss her cheek. "Thanks."

She hummed in response before closing her eyes to go back to sleep.

That was surprisingly easy. She probably also felt hot.

Stretching a bit, Ragna rested his head on his pillow while draping an arm over Rachel's waist. He closed his eyes, waiting patiently for the sweet embrace of sleep, but got nothing. He scooted closer to his lover, nuzzling his head against her own to try getting more comfortable, but failed to even feel a slight burn in his eyes.

You've got to be kidding...

First it's hot as Hell in here and now he can't even sleep?

He was starting to get angry by the second—he needed to go to bed **now**. It's not like he can just waltz right out of here and take a walk or something—when it concerned sleep, he wanted it as much as possible due in part to his career as _Public Enemy No. 1_. Running away from cops was tiring in of itself and required a hell of a lot of stamina.

It was at this point having a little fun with Rachel didn't sound all that bad. Sex was already too much of a strenuous activity, and he usually falls asleep right after.

It **has** been awhile since they really did anything, and it's not like Rachel's been asleep for that long...

Ragna smirked a little, using the arm over her waist to pull her closer to him, he glided his hand over her thigh and squeezed the plump flesh tenderly. She ceased to react, merely burrowing her head into her pillow. He went even further, bringing his lips to her ear to suck at her lobe while grinding his crotch against her ass, his boxers already growing tight at the friction.

Rachel flinched than, attempting to move her body away from Ragna's out of instinct, but felt his hand slowly drag her back, his mouth traveling lower to the side of her neck. His tongue flicked at cool skin while the hand on her thigh slid in between her legs. His fingers gently ran across her clothed sex and swiped over the spot where her bud was.

She opened her eyes, bringing her hand to his arm to push it away. Not this again, she thought with annoyance. "Ragna, stop. It is too late for that..."

"Sorry, Rach..." he growled playfully. "But I can't sleep. Can you help me?"

"You possess a hand, use that." she responded bitterly.

"Jackin' it isn't gonna cut it this time." he nipped her neck and moved against her bottom again. "It's been some time since we...you know..." he hinted. He _could_ masturbate since it was cool enough now, but that little sadistic side of him wanted to see how far he could get Rachel to crack.

"First you wake me to open the damned casket, and now you disturb my slumber once more just so I can assist you in satisfying your prurient desires?"

"Well..." he chuckled nervously. "I'm optimistic if that helps..."

Rachel scrunched up her nose in irritation and pulled the sheets that were on her legs to her chest. "Good night, Ragna..."

"C'mon, baby!" he whined ludicly. "I'll be really quick about it!"

"I refuse! Much like you and the barbarous career you have, **I** have to be up early for my duties as well!" Rachel barked. Maybe she should consider this payback for the few times **she's** woken Ragna up for a bedroom romp. Call her, a hypocrite, but she was never this persistent when it came to sex.

Ragna decided to push a few more buttons. "Don't be like that, Rach..." the hand that was still nestled firmly between her thighs dipped its fingers into the sides of her panties. "I can go down on you if you want...have you screaming my name in an instant."

Oh no not this—anything but this! "You sly whoreson..." Rachel hissed through clenched teeth.

He continued, holding back a laugh. "I'd kiss and lick every inch of you until you get all nice and wet for me..." he grinded against her slowly, almost teasingly so as his fangs ghosted over the skin of her neck, careful not to actually bite her. "Use my fingers to fuck you nice and deep—probably stuff three right in that tight hot cunt..."

There he goes, she thought shamefully. The only weakness he had against her—dirty talk. She was such a sucker when it came to his filthy mouth. Something needed to be done to shut him up or she'll have no choice but to succumb to his sweet nothings.

Rachel finally rolled over on her other side to face Ragna, wincing when his hand pressed harder against her. She looked up at him, her lip turning up when she saw that familiar cocky grin that laced his face each time he wanted something of her.

"And while I do all of that..." the criminal leaned forward to kiss her eye. "I'll eat out that cute little pussy 'till you start seeing stars, baby."

She felt a chill run up her spine at his words but desperately tried not to let it get to her. This was exactly what he wanted, and there was no way in Hell would she fall for it.

Well, not right **now** anyway. Any other time sure, but at the moment she just wanted to sleep, goddammit.

"That's what you want to do to me?" Rachel began, forcing the best seductive smile she could muster.

"Hell yeah. Unless you have something else in mind..." he moved his hand away from her groin to rest it on her thigh, pinching the skin. He's got her now...

"I do indeed, _Ragna boy_..." she brought her hands to his and quickly climbed on top of him, his hardness pressing right against her bottom. She slid her fingers into his silver locks, massaging his scalp as Ragna purred softly at the gesture. "What say I have you stargazing instead?"

He snickered darkly and held her close to him. "Sounds good to me..." he then kissed her, his tongue finding its way into her mouth soon enough as his hands started to roam over her petite body.

Rachel accepted the kiss—however grudgingly—and held back a moan when his hands dipped right back inside of her knickers.

The fingers that were still weaved in Ragna's hair pressed firmly against his temples, a crackle of energy rippling through the coffin before sparks upon sparks of electricity raced from Rachel's arms to Ragna's head. He yipped, bolts of lightning charging through his body as his lover held him down, his body spasming and eyes crossed as he quickly lapsed into unconsciousness. His hair standing up by its roots and limbs twitching erratically as a surprised, rather comical expression graced his charred features.

Rachel took her hands off of him once she noticed his motionless state so not to shock him into soiling himself and rolled off of his body. She lied down in her previous spot, wrapped the covers around herself and closed her eyes. No doubt she'll get an earful from him when they wake up, but she didn't care—he deserved every bit of what he got.

"To perform coitus on your first day of sleeping in a coffin... How absurd..." she muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead yet. If I were dead I'd tell you.
> 
> Also I've been watching BBCF gameplay, so a little bit of procrastination in there, too, but...
> 
> Naoto's hype as fuck. I hate the fact that Raquel is apparently canon, but Naoto is fucking metal as fuck, bro.


	3. Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Blazblue.
> 
> This is mainly just an excuse to practice stuff like a second person narrative. I might do more like this in the future, but we'll see.

You lay inside of your coffin, moaning softly to yourself as you feel moist, affectionate kisses pepper your toned stomach. They're soft and wet, each press of lips against your flesh holding a sort of gentleness that he only ever shows to you whenever you are alone with him. The thought in of itself almost makes your own lips curl into a satisfied grin, prideful mirth welling in your chest when you acknowledge that you are the only person to ever evoke such emotion from your younger lover.

You are shaken out of your musings when you feel him nip at your white skin, he purposefully running his teeth and flicking his tongue along your navel as his quick fingers slip beneath the hem of your panties to pull them below your waist. You hiss inwardly, and lift your hips up slightly so he can slide the garment off of you more easily before settling your body back down on the mattress, your eyes staring down at the criminal who quickly nestles himself between your legs and breathes in your scent. Ragna glances up at you momentarily and laughs quietly, crimson and shamrock staring into your ruby depths as he brings his hand to your naked sex and brushes your trembling folds with the tips of his fingers. The squelching of the liquid arousal that pooled within your tight heat sounds through the air when he does so which gives you an idea of how wet you are.

"Fuck..." He curses wantonly, his eyes never leaving your face as he gently pokes at your aching clit with the tip of his tongue. "You're absolutely _soaked_ down here, baby..." He purrs out the last part of his statement and grips your large thighs in his much larger hands before finally indulging in your body. He closes his eyes in exaltation as he lazily drags his tongue over your slick opening and up to your clit once more. You moan loudly at the sensation and quickly weave your fingers through his silver mane to prevent him from stopping, he growling at your eagerness and wholeheartedly giving you the pleasure you so desperately deserve. He licks and mouths at you in all the right places, that dastardly, sinfully talented tongue and thin yet full lips assaulting your sensitive nub with messy laps and sloppy kisses. You bite your lip and buck into his mouth involuntarily to lose yourself in the sheer ecstasy that washes over you, the pit in your stomach spreading like wildfire as you are pulled further and further into bliss, the beginnings of climax raking your entire being for one wonderful second before it disappeared all together.

"Wh-What...?" You instantly lift your head when you don't feel his mouth on you anymore and shoot him a glare. "Give me one good reason why you decided to stop, boy..."

Ragna suggestively licked his lips your way, his tongue catching the thick fluid that still clung to the corner of his mouth. He then raised his body from his place between your legs to crawl over your smaller frame and peer down at your upturned face. He smirks devilishly at the sight and keeps one hand next to your head to keep himself above you while bringing the other between his legs to pull down his hakama and boxers.

"I don't want you to get spent just yet..." He whispered, the criminal grunting softly when he released his cock from the confines of his underwear. "Besides, it's not fair if you're the one having all the fun."

You contemplate whether or not you should admonish him for his teasing ways, but feel your words catch in your throat when he grabs you by your wide hips and brings you closer to his throbbing length. He wraps your legs around his waist and rubs his girth along your dripping cunt to further silence you, his grin from earlier gradually wavering from one of confidence to a mere purse of his mouth. It looked hard and heavy between his legs as he kept rubbing and lubing his cock up with your juices, his face scrunched into a concentrated glower, as he carefully lined the tip against your entrance and pushed his way inside you with one strong thrust. The pleasure is absolutely overwhelming for the both of you, Ragna's grip on your hips tightening ever so slightly as he buried himself deeper into your core while your mewls of rapture grow increasingly louder with each passing second that he's inside you. His eyes darkened with newfound carnal desire when he heard you, his gaze lingering on your curvy, sweat-slicked body briefly before he began moving in and out of your cunt at a brisk pace. He pounds into you deep and fast, the criminal making you take his fat cock all the way up to the hilt to get more noises out of you which has him growling out your name when a particularly needy moan rumbles in your throat.

He groans loudly when he suddenly feels you clench around him, his thrusts turning from methodical to erratic as he tried staving off any impending orgasm. "Shit... Rachel," He gasped, his hands leaving your hips to grip the sheets of the mattress instead, his fingers clutching the silken fabric roughly. "God, you feel so fucking good..."

You mewl in response and dig your heels into the small of his back when the heat in your abdomen grew hotter, Ragna noticing your approach to release and forcing him to go faster—the younger man hellbent on making you come on his cock and his alone. You whimper at the sudden speed that he's moving at, and bring your hands to either side of your head to grip his thick wrists—effectively keeping yourself from sliding up the mattress each time he thrusted into you. Your moans are exceedingly loud now however, the noises you are making a burden to anyone unfortunate to hear them, but music to your lover's ears for it only further encourages him to make you feel even better.

"Ragna...!" You pant, your limit nearly reached. "Oh, Ragna!"

"Say my name, Rach... Say my name," Ragna closed his eyes, his brows scrunching together as he moved his hands off the bed and brought each one into your smaller ones, he intertwining your fingers together. "You sound so cute..."

You tighten your hold on his hand as you begin to come, a part of you relieved that you were finally able to, but a part of you wishing that you and your mate's coupling lasted forever. It shook you to your very soul how amazingly pulse pounding the love making between the two of you was like—how fantastic it was to be filled to the very brim by this man and be the only one who has ever driven him to such pleasure. You always felt proud that he was yours, you felt proud that no one besides you could ever see this side of him, and that was what made it all glorious—whether it be during coitus or outside the bedroom, it was merely a privilege, bestowed by God Himself, that she was even able to bask in the same presence of this man so intimately.

Tears brought by your own heighten state of arousal and immense joy well in your eyes, the fire in your belly igniting and traveling throughout your body as you too close your eyes shut from how good everything felt.

"Oh God...!" You shout. "I'm coming, Ragna... I'm coming!"

Ragna leaned down to press little pecks against your cheeks , your hands still tangled in his as he gently whispers, "Then let go for me, baby..." He cooed. "Let me see you come."

Almost as if on command, your back literally arches off the bed as bliss enraptured you in a warm blanket, your toes curling and mouth letting out a scream that is only hushed by the other's kiss. He swallows your moans and pushes his tongue into your mouth to silence you further, he only letting go to let out a soft grunt when he comes inside of you before claiming your lips once more. The both of you stay like that for awhile, your minds hazy and bodies rattled as you get drunk off each others presence and refuse to separate from one another. The kiss remained unbroken until the need for air became apparent for the young lad, his mouth reluctantly moving away from your's, and prompting him instead to rest his forehead on your own. You can feel his seed settling within your womb as he pulls out of you, and you completely give yourself up to him when he wills all the remaining strength he has to slowly let go of your hands and switch your positions. He flips himself on his back and settles you in his chest as he pants a little, his eyes drooping as he smiles down at you with a lazy grin. You regard his stare and prop your chin on his collarbone to look into his half-lidded pools of red and green, you curious about what he has to say.

"Man..." He sighs, his fingers threading themselves through your mussed blonde tresses. "To think I'm this lucky to have you."

You trace patterns on his chest as you give him a tiny smile. "I should perhaps be the one to saying that to you." You crawl atop his body to take his face into the palms of your hand. "In the centuries I have lived, you were the only man who I have ever wanted. I was lucky enough that you stumbled across my path." You kiss him and run your thumb over his cheek. "And I am grateful for that."

"Aw, you're makin' me blush..." He smirked waggishly and pulled you down for another kiss. Moments like these are when Ragna was his most romantic, and you make sure to appreciate every minute of it until you both grow tired from exhaustion. "I love you, you know that?" He said against your lips.

"Oh, I know," You do not hesitate to return the kiss before beaming at him lovingly. "The feeling is mutual."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect this to turn out as fluffy as it did, and I'm fucking proud of it, goddammit. I edited it the best I can, though. Sorry if there were any mistakes that I overlooked. I've been up until 8 am writing this.


	4. Nerves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Blazblue.

Sometimes all he wanted to do was hold her next to him.

It was a simple request that he could make of her, but the embarrassment of asking her something as innocent as hugging him kept him at bay. They were new to this whole relationship thing, and, despite how it's only been about a few weeks since they have been together, Ragna was afraid that he'd mess it up somehow when it concerned physical intimacy. He should just try it for the hell of it to see how she would react to it since she was fine with pretty much any contact they made, but his hesitance (or rather shyness) was preventing him from doing so, and it pissed him off to no end. He would never say it out loud of course, but he did feel just a _little_ bit nervous when it came to engaging in romance with the one person he would ever consider his equal.

Rachel took every opportunity she could to hold his hand or lean against him when they were alone together, so there should be no reason why he couldn't do the same. He reciprocated the affection she gave him well enough, sure, but taking the initiative to do so himself was both foreign to him and not something he's done ever since he was a child. Granted, at this point in his life Rachel is perhaps the only one he'd ever express any love to, so it should be easy to simply snuggle with her in her room...right?

Ragna huffed silently through his nose and propped his chin in his hand as he looked up at the woman in question from the corner of his eye. He sat on the pristine marble of her bedroom floor with his legs crossed and elbow supported by his knee while Rachel sat above him on a couch, casually reading a book while occasionally making idle conversation with him. He had just came back from some business he had to do back on Earth and had decided to come visit and stay with his lover for a few days in her castle before heading back out. He had caught her in a very relaxed and very passive mood—the clothes she wore and the way she styled her hair reflecting her current state of mind tonight—and she looked so cute just sitting there on that couch without a care in the world. She was fitted in a cream silk nightgown that reached down all the way to her ankles while her long golden locks were kept in a messy bun that framed her doll-like face. She had on a pair of glasses that were situated perfectly on the bridge of her nose, the eyewear square in shape and black in color, and an accessory The criminal has come to love since the spectacles gave her a keen air of maturity that overshadowed her somewhat juvenile-like features. Honestly, he really should just hop on that couch with her and keep her in his arms until the cows came home, but he was just so... _nervous_.

Maybe he was afraid of crushing her in his arms, but a part of him knew that the idea was ludicrous in of itself. She might be tiny and more petite looking than most girls he's seen, but Rachel was a lot stronger than she let on, so she could handle a little bear hug from him if he ever wanted to give her one.

Maybe he was worried that she'd get uncomfortable, but the both of them knew how much Rachel loved to cuddle with him whenever she had the chance—sitting in his lap and taking naps on him being only a few to name—so there was without a doubt in his mind that she enjoyed physical intimacy with him immensely.

Ragna tried thinking of a few more reasons why he felt so timid about this entire thing until he noticed Rachel peer from behind the pages of her book and smile softly at him, her cheeks dimpling and eyes staring delicately into his own. She looked so serene, just gazing down on him like that, and it made his heart skip a beat in his chest when she opened her mouth to speak.

"What is so important that you're not paying any attention to me?" She asked.

Ragna could hear a mien of playfulness in her voice that nearly made him blush. This woman had casted such a spell on him it was almost pathetic how she was able to get him so flustered so easily just from doing the simplest of gestures. He was so fucking lucky to have her, but if only he wasn't...

Fuck it.

The criminal abruptly raised himself from his seat on the floor to sit up on his knees and move towards Rachel before turning his head to the side to nestle it gently into her lap. He then let his arms come from his sides and wrap them around her abdomen tightly, allowing the blush he fought off earlier to appear on his face and dust his cheeks a faint pink and choosing not to pay it any mind this time. The rich and subtle smell of her natural scent which reminded him vaguely of the roses in her garden wafted into his nose and made him forget about his worries. Everything had suddenly felt warm and inviting, Ragna nearly believing that he could get lost in the comforting heat that was Rachel until he felt her hand rest atop his head and comb through his silver mane with delicate fingers, effectively bringing him out of his self-induced trance.

"How cute," She laughed, the vampire sounding genuinely amused by the sudden display of affection. "What has made you so doting today?"

Ragna listened to her words and let a tiny grin play on his lips.

"I don't need a reason to love you like this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a less than great week for me, and I needed to write something to cheer myself up.


End file.
